SA-X Chase
I had just destroyed this giant spider that my Scan Visor identified as "Yakuza", recovered my Space Jump ability and reactivated the BSL station's auxiliary power. Time to talk to my CO, that I named Adam after my now deceased former CO. I entered the Navigation Room that was next door to the Auxiliary Power Station and interfaced with the control terminal. "Save Rooms and Recharge Rooms are now back online, but with only auxiliary power, no elevators or hatches will work. Without the main silo online, we're still stuck. I believe the source of the problem is the vegetation you saw earlier choking the Reactor Core components. Is your objective clear?" I nodded. "We'll have to find the source of those roots to proceed." As I entered the next room, there was a large Shutter blocking my way. I shot the switch to open it and found myself back in the Central Reactor Core. Now there were Ki-Hunters in the air, and the vegetation was still choking the activity. I had to Space Jump up to the door and make sure that I avoided the Ki-Hunters. As I was just about to get up to the door I noticed some plants blocking a Morph Ball tunnel. Curious, I shot the plants, and they disintegrated. Wow. These plants are choking the activity? I can just shoot all of them. But then more would be made and I still have to track down the source. Entered the Morph Ball tunnel, and found more plants blocking my way. I unleashed a Power Bomb on them and took note on just how many plants there were. When I rolled out into the next room, I noticed more vines and plants wiggling around. But that didn't matter, cause down there I heard the SA-X. My heart just about stopped. This was an X mimic of me that had all of my abilities and could easily kill me. I looked around with my X-Ray Visor. There didn't appear to be any other means of escape, other than going back. And the hatches wouldn't work. There was a Pit Block down in front of me. Sigh... I had no choice. Knowing that it might be the last few minutes of my life, I jumped down, and landed with a thud. The SA-X, who was walking around, suddenly turned around. I could see its face. My face, but covered in scars and with no pupils in the eyes. We stared at each other for a second. Then, it started to approach me, slowly. I walked backward. Then it stopped. My heavy breathing continued until it fired a trio of Ice Beam shots at me. I jumped out of the way, screaming. My helmet flew off and hit the wall. Angrily, I fired one or more Ice Missiles at it. Surprisingly, it froze. Until it broke out of the ice after a second. But that was enough time for me to jump over it. I continued running as I stuck my helmet under the first layer of polymer on my Fusion Suit. I shot at the wall blocking my way and it exploded. I continued running to find some shutters in my way. I shot at them frantically and jumped behind the pillar in the next room, wimpering. The SA-X left the room, but turned around and shot at the pillar. The Wave Beam in the shot passed through the wall and almost hit me. I jumped over the pillar and ran back into the next room. Enabled my X-Ray Visor as I looked around for a means of escape; as the Shutters were closed again and I couldn't reopen them from this side. I spotted a Missile Block under my feet and blasted it. The SA-X had just come out, and I heard it leap into the chamber below. The next room was a shaft with a wall blocking the door out. I jumped up, and found some destructible plants. I blasted them away and ran for my goddamn life. Two rooms ahead there was another huge shaft. I leaped over the tall pillar blocking my way and space jumped up to the top. The next room was a Navigation Room. I quickly interfaced with the terminal and virtually screeched, "LOCK THE DOORS!" He did. I fell to my knees on the ground, beginning to cry. "What's going on Samus?" Adam asked. "The... the SA... SA...-X..." I said, continuing to cry. "It was in the way when I was coming here... goddamn scary..." "Well, you rest for a minute. The source of the plants is nearby." Category:Fanfic